


De Wonderbaarlijke Avonturen van Relena Darlian en haar Huis-Heero

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Series: Cross-Ontvoeringen [2]
Category: Dragon Ball Z (Anime), Gundam Wing, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Ergens was het toch wel heel erg gênant dat er steeds maar weer van die idioten en mafketels door de beveiliging bleven komen. Maar goed dat hun steevaste falen net zo gênant voor hen was.





	1. In de Badkamer

Het zou een leugen zijn om te zeggen dat het leven van Relena Darlian nooit saai was. Ze hield zielsveel van haar baan als Vice-Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken, maar het gezever van koppige, vastgeroeste bureaucraten kon zo langdradig en onbenullig zijn dat Relena soms vermoedde dat ze als eerste mens had geleerd te debatteren in haar slaap. En hoewel opwinding en irritatie vaste prik waren bij haar dagelijkse ontvoeringspoging, had ze na een paar jaar zowat alles wel gezien dat er qua ontvoeringen te bedenken viel. Eens raakten zelfs de kwaadaardige genieën door hun ideeën heen.

Het was dan ook een verademing om Heero’s oudere broer Ryoga een tijdje in huis te hebben. Sinds hij eindelijk, voor het eerst van zijn leven, een gevoel voor richting ontwikkeld had, stond hij er op Relena en Heero overal naar toe te vergezellen om hen dan bij hun terugkeer thuis trots op te staan wachten en hen tot op de milliseconde na precies te vertellen hoe kort hij erover had gedaan om de weg terug te vinden. Zijn kinderlijke enthousiasme en dramatische reacties wanneer hij dacht dat zijn geliefden beledigd of bedreigd werden gaven zelfs de ontvoeringen een heel nieuw smaakje. Heero was dan wel op zijn manier net zo excentriek, maar hij was een stuk minder uitgelaten.

Maar Relena dacht aan geen van die dingen toen ze, op een dag als alle anderen, haar wekker door de kamer smeet en onsamenhangend vloekend uit bed stommelde om het nog steeds loeiende ding het raam uit te gooien. Zonder op hulp van haar hersenen te wachten wisten haar voeten haar naar de badkamer te brengen, haar handen de kraan om te draaien en met een minimum aan gekletter de benodigde toiletspulletjes uit het kastje te graaien, en haar neus op zoek te gaan naar de geur van koffie. Haar lichaam wist dat er in Relena’s hoofd geen greintje ochtendmens te vinden was en had zich wijselijk aangeleerd om haar toch vooral niet zelf wakker te maken.

Op de tast wist het zichzelf aan kant te maken en de stapel kleren te vinden die de vorige avond in de badkamer was achtergelaten. Beneden klonk allerlei vrolijk gekletter en geklets, maar dat hoorde Relena’s lichaam niet. Zonder de geur van koffie (waarvan het water nog maar net aan het koken was gezet) was Heero, haar trouwe vriend, onvermoeibare, onvermurwbare en onverwoestbare lijfwacht en net-aan vriendje, minder dan lucht. Lucht kon immers tenminste nog naar koffie ruiken. Ryoga’s ondertussen net zo vertrouwde aanwezigheid was zo mogelijk nog minder van haar aandacht waard.

En de jongeman in traditionele Japanse kledij die zojuist door het badcelraampje was komen storten bestond simpelweg niet.

‘Aha! Eindelijk heb ik u dan gevonden, vermaledijde... de...’ De stem van de nieuweling stierf weg. De toch al onopgemerkte geluiden beneden verstomden abrupt.

Relena’s handen gingen onverstoord verder met het slaapdronken verstellen van haar bh-bandjes.

‘Wie... dit is niet die vermaledijde -’ sputterde de ongenode gast op de achtergrond. ‘Dit is... dit is een _meisje_. Dit is een _godin!_ ’

Relena’s lichaam vond haar rok en boog voorover om zich er zwalkend en strompelend in te hijsen. Het gezicht van de jongen, dat net zo goed onzichtbaar had kunnen zijn, werd vuurrood en vertrok van verrukking. Van beneden riep er iemand Relena’s naam, maar hij werd nog erger genegeerd dan eerst, toen het maar één stel perfect horende oren was dat hem niet oppikte.

‘Een - een ware godin! Wat is het lot mij gunstig gestemd! Maar wacht! Als dit meisje mijn geliefde is, mijn in de sterren beschreven zielsverwant, hoe moet het dan met Akane en het meisje met het staartje? O lot, wat bent u wreed! Hoe kunt u me voor zo’n onmogelijke keuze stellen?!’

Uit louter automatisme wist Relena’s lichaam vervolgens haar blouse van het haakje te halen en een arm door een mouw te steken. De vreemde jongen, die niet door scheen te hebben dat er de hele tijd dat hij door de badkamer ijsbeerde glasscherven uit zijn kleren vielen, weeklaagde, smeekte en debatteerde luidkeels tegen zichzelf. Aan de andere kant van de deur klonk het gestommel van twee paar voeten die de trap op kwamen.

Net toen Relena’s arm zichzelf in het wilde weg uitstak op zoek naar de andere mouw, werd er geklopt. Haar voeten struikelden en de tot dan toe geheel in zijn eigen gebral opgaande jongen schoot onmiddellijk naar voren om haar val te breken.

‘Relena?’ zei Heero opnieuw, dringender nu.

‘We hebben je in één keer gevonden!’ kondigde Ryoga trots aan.

‘O, mijn goudharige godin, waarom twijfelt mijn hoofd ook? Mijn hart weet reeds het antwoord: jullie zijn alledrie voor mij voorbestemd! Ziet hoe u bezwijmt in mijn nabijheid, hoort hoe snel de liefde vanuit mijn hart door mijn aderen wordt gepompt!’

‘Kuno? Kuno, ben jij dat? Wat moet jij nou weer hier?!’

‘Relena! Geef antwoord als je in orde bent!’

‘Laat ons hier wegspoeden, o goddelijke schoonheid. Een toekomst vol liefde wacht ons - zodra we buiten gehoorsafstand van die luidruchtige vlegels zijn.’

‘Op drie.’ zei Heero grimmig, en draaide zijn schouder naar de deur. ‘Een.’

Ryoga deed hetzelfde.

‘Twee.’

Kuno nam Relena als een slapende bruid in zijn armen.

‘Drie!’

De deur barstte uit zijn scharnieren en Kuno schrok zich het apelazerus. Van schrik gooide hij zijn armen omhoog, waardoor Relena een slordige boog door de lucht beschreef alvorens in Heero’s armen neer te storten, terwijl Ryoga uit het niets zijn rode paraplu te voorschijn had getoverd en Kuno luidkeels te lijf ging.

‘Relena, is alles goed?!’

‘Hoe durf je Kuno! Zomaar een weerloos meisje aanvallen? Jij eerloze achterbakse onbeschofte -’

‘Hibiki?! Vermaledijde schooier, waag het niet tussen mij en mijn geliefde te komen!’

Eventjes heerste er in de badcel complete chaos. Ryoga en Kuno rolden bij gebrek aan ruimte als grauwende katten over de grond, Heero probeerde zich staande te houden tussen de vechtende lichamen en maaiende vuisten, en Relena was bij het eerste teken van een horizontale positie weer in slaap gevallen. Kledingstukken en handdoeken, flessen en potjes en stukken hout en porselein vlogen in het rond.

Uiteindelijk wist Heero de overloop op te vluchten en zag Kuno kans zich uit Ryoga’s greep te rukken en te ontsnappen via het raam waardoor hij ook naar binnen was gekomen (al liet hij een sandaal en een paar flinke plukken haar achter). Een nogal verfomfaaide Ryoga kwam als laatste de in puin geslagen badkamer uit, wankelend op zijn voeten maar met zijn paraplu nog steeds stevig vast, en zette zo direct als zijn voeten hem konden dragen koers naar zijn slaapkamer.

‘Hij gaat vast terug naar Nerima, die lafaard. En ik ga achter hem aan!’ Even later kwam hij terug met zijn rugzak, terwijl Heero nog steeds zachtjes Relena door elkaar stond te schudden en af en toe tegen haar wang tikte.

‘Je gaat weg?’ vroeg hij, en volgde zijn oudere broer naar beneden. Hij drukte Relena dichter tegen zich aan, en ze haalde diep, snuivend adem.

‘Ik zal het hem betaald zetten wat hij met Relena uit wilde spoken!’ Er lag een griezelige schittering in Ryoga’s ogen, en de puntige hoektanden die zichtbaar werden iedere keer dat hij grauwde hielpen ook niet. ‘Hij denkt natuurlijk dat ik zal verdwalen zodra ik achter hem aan kom, hij rent waarschijnlijk niet eens. Ha! Dat zullen we wel eens zien!’

Mompelend bewoog Relena zich eindelijk een beetje. Ryoga wilde zijn hand naar Heero uitsteken, maar zag dat die er geen over had om te schudden, en klopte hem toen maar op de schouder.

‘Ik kom snel weer op bezoek, dat beloof ik. Ontzettend bedankt voor de gastvrijheid. Zeg Relena ook gedag van me, okee?’

Heero knikte een beetje overrompeld, net toen Relena ‘Koffie...’ prevelde en snuffelend haar gezicht in zijn nek duwde. ‘Het ga je goed.’

Ryoga stak een hand op en trok de voordeur achter zich dicht. Heero hoorde hem iets strijdvaardigs roepen over zijn pas verworven richtingsgevoel, en toen hij door het sierraam van de deur keek zag hij dat zijn geel met zwarte silhouet al halverwege de oprijlaan van het landgoed was en precies de goede kant op ging.

Heel even vroeg Heero zich af of Ryoga wel een fotootje mee had genomen van de Da Vinci die dat wonder had weten klaar te spelen, en waarvan Heero uit eigen ervaring wist dat hij er iedere zoveel maanden opnieuw een blik op moest werpen om het effect in stand te houden. Maar die gedachte duurde maar heel even, want Relena sloeg een arm om zijn nek en begon aan zijn oor te sabbelen, dat kennelijk naar koffie smaakte.


	2. Op Kantoor

Er zijn van die dagen waarop je het stervensdruk hebt maar je je tegelijkertijd dood verveelt. Dagen waarop zelfs de meest belangrijke en dringende taken suf en nutteloos lijken. Dagen waarop er ongewild zoveel energie in nutteloos tijdverdrijf vloeit dat je achteraf denkt, ‘Hè, op die manier had ik al m’n werk voor de komende drie weken af kunnen krijgen.’.

Vandaag was niet zo’n dag.

Vandaag was Relena namelijk wakker geworden van _echte_ koffie, iets dat vanwege Heero’s (goedbedoelde maar uitermate slecht ontvangen) pogingen om over haar bloeddruk te waken maar zelden voorkwam. Maar dat betekende niet dat er ook daadwerkelijk meer werk verricht werd dan op zo’n voorgenoemde slechte dag.

Misschien had het iets te maken met Ryoga’s vertrek. Misschien had het iets te maken met Relena’s abrupt verstoorde cafeïnehuishouding. Of misschien had het iets te maken met het feit dat ze wakker was geworden terwijl ze de koffie in poedervorm van Heero’s oorlelletje zoog, waar het terecht was gekomen toen hij, bij het horen van het kabaal van de eerste ontvoeringspoging van de dag, van schrik een quasi-acrobatische toer had uitgehaald met het koffieblik nog in zijn handen. Wat de oorzaak ook mocht zijn, het resultaat was dat er achter het bureau van de Vice-Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken en in de fauteuil van haar lijfwacht, bij de deur, maar bar weinig werk of thuisstudie verricht werd, maar vooral veel verstrooid opgekeken en ongemakkelijk-maar-vastberaden terug gestaard werd.

Relena wilde eigenlijk best doorgaan met aan Heero’s oor zuigen, ook al zat er geen koffiesmaak meer aan. Heero wou dat hij voor ze weggingen had gecontroleerd of hij niet teveel oorsmeer had. Hun respectievelijke werk lag zielig en verwaarloosd op schoot en bureau.

‘Zal ik dan maar iets te drinken gaan halen?’ zei Heero uiteindelijk. Het was het eerste deel van hun versnipperde doch levendige gesprek waar woorden aan te pas kwamen.

‘Koffie?’ vroeg Relena hoopvol.

‘Thee.’

 _Zo krijg je me dus niet weer aan je oor aan het lebberen, laat staan enig ander lichaamsdeel,_ zei Relena met haar ogen.

 _Dat spul is in grote hoeveelheden slecht voor de gezondheid en jij weet absoluut geen maat te houden,_ zeiden die van Heero terug.

_Deze spanning en onthouding zijn anders ook niet goed voor me. Noch voor jou._

_Het is niet mijn schuld dat we niet allang overal wilde seks hebben._

_Welles. Mijn libido is nauw verbonden met mijn koffiegehalte._

_Nietes. Dat zit allemaal tussen je oren._

_Nietes, dat gezondheidsrisico zit tussen de jouwe._

Nietes.

_Welles._

_Nietes._

_Welles._

_Je bent gewoon bang dat ik alles opmaak en je dan de hele dag en nacht zo uitput dat je de volgende ochtend zelf een enorme lading koffie nodig hebt, die er niet meer is._

_Al was dat waar, ik zou nooit toegeven dat mijn uithoudingsvermogen niet het grootste in de hele aardsfeer is. Ik ga thee halen._

Toen hij terugkwam (zonder dienblad, met de theekopjes, schoteltjes, lepels, suiker, melk enzovoort veilig in zijn zakken gepropt en de thee en cakeschaal in zijn handen) stonden er twee mannen in Relena’s kantoor, één lang en kaal, de ander minstens drie koppen kleiner maar met rechtopstaand haar dat desondanks tot de schouder van zijn metgezel kwam. Allebei droegen ze een soort harnas met belachelijke schouderstukken, een gekleurd beeldschermpje over één oog, en hadden ze een staart als die van een aap. Hun beider postuur deed Heero denken aan overenthousiaste bodybuilders.

‘Zei ik het niet, Nappa? Deze vrouw is een van de sterkste vechters op dit miezerige planeetje.’ zei de kleine, net toen Heero binnenkwam. ‘Haar power level is meer dan - nee wacht, nu is het weer minder. En nu weer meer. En weer minder. En ik weet effe niet wat deze tekentjes inhouden.’ Hij tikte tegen de zijkant van zijn beeldschermpje, dat vrolijk piepte, maar zelf keek hij alles behalve blij. ‘Hoe doe je dat verdomme, vrouwmens?’

‘Doe ik wat?’ Relena keek Heero onder de enorme arm van "Nappa" door aan en zei zwijgend: _Zou je alvast een kruiwagen kunnen halen?_

Heero zette stilletjes het servies buiten haar kantoor neer en ging de kruiwagen halen. Toen hij deze keer terugkwam stond de grote man over Relena’s bureau gebogen en in Relena’s gezicht te hijgen. Aan haar uitdrukking te zien had hij geen al te beste adem.

‘Vegeta, de scouter zegt nog steeds hetzelfde. Haar power level -’

Maar de kleinere man had de kruiwagen horen aankomen, draaide zich razendsnel om, en schoot een laserstraal naar Heero’s hoofd, die hij maar net kon ontwijken. Hij had geen zichtbare wapens bij zich en het was pijnlijk duidelijk dat er in zijn maillot niks verborgen zat, maar Heero had genoeg ervaring met dit soort dingen om te weten wanneer een lege, uitgestoken hand desondanks een dreiging was. Hij zette de kruiwagen neer en hield zijn handen in de lucht.

‘Nappa, geef mij die verdomde scouter en hou dat scharminkel in bedwang. Vrouwmens, kom achter dat bureau vandaan.’

Beide gehoorzaamde; Relena rolde met haar ogen, Heero werd door de reus in zijn nekvel gegrepen en van de vloer getild. Ze wisselden een blik uit die zoveel betekende als: _diepe, diepe zucht_. Maar alleen geestelijk, want Nappa deed geen poging Heero niet te laten stikken.

Het kleine mannetje, Vegeta, liep onderzoekend om Relena heen, ging op zijn tenen staan om zijn neus maar zo dicht mogelijk bij de hare te brengen, greep haar pols en bestudeerde haar handen, en bleef ondertussen constant aan zijn beeldschermpje friemelen. Met ieder vrolijk piepje dat het uitstootte, ging hij chagrijniger kijken, totdat hij het uiteindelijk grommend afrukte en bijna fijnkneep. Op het laatste moment viel zijn blik op de versplinterde resten van het andere beeldschermpje, dat duidelijk hetzelfde lot had ondergaan, en hield hij zich in.

Heero noch Relena leek het nodig uit te leggen dat er een universeel storingsapparaat onder haar bureau vastgeschroefd zat.

‘Stomme prullen! Maar het maakt niet uit. We zijn naar deze planeet gekomen om de inwonende vechters tot moes te slaan en de rest van de bevolking tot slaaf te maken, maar jou nemen we mee terug naar onze eigen planeet om te onderzoeken. Hoe kom je aan dat power level, vrouwmens? Je ziet er uit als een slappeling.’

‘Nou dank je.’ Relena draaide gepikeerd mee telkens wanneer Vegeta haar van achteren probeerde te bestuderen. ‘Ik weet niet eens wat een power level is.’

‘Je kracht. Hoe komt het dat je power level zo fluctueert? Zulke grote schommelingen passen niet bij zo’n hoog power level. Wat is het geheim van je training?’

Relena keek hem verbouwereerd aan. ‘Eh... mijn gymleraar?’

Vegeta staarde dreigend terug. ‘Wat heeft die leraar je geleerd?’

‘Hoor eens, ik ken alleen een beetje gymnastiek, paardrijden en schieten, voor de rest ben ik helemaal niet goed in sport. Ik ben een diplomaat. Zou ik je over kunnen halen even te gaan zitten zodat we dat slavernijgedoe kunnen bespreken?’

‘Nee. Als je niet kunt vechten ben je van geen enkel nut voor me. Wees blij dat de scouters zo raar doen, als je power level niet zo uniek was zou je het niet eens waard zijn de dienstmeid van Vegeta, Prins der Saiyans te zijn.’

Relena’s mond viel open van verontwaardiging. ‘Pardon, je hebt het wel tegen de voormalige koningin van deze planeet, hoor. Als de huidige vice-minister van buitenlandse zaken ben ik degene die alle veroverpogingen onder handen neem.’

De wenkbrauwen van de man gingen sardonisch omhoog. ‘Echt waar? Dat verandert de zaak. Je kunt mijn concubine worden voor wanneer ik wraak heb genomen en zelf tot koning ben gekroond.’

‘Hee!’ protesteerde Heero, al werd zijn luchttoevoer bijna afgekneld door de manier waarop Nappa hem vasthield.

Vegeta keek hem aan, piepte één keer met zijn beeldschermpje, en snoof vol minachting. ‘En wie mag dat zijn?’

‘Mijn bodyguard.’ antwoordde Relena.

‘Een waardeloze beschermer voor een waardeloze leider. Hoe denkt hij ons tegen te houden, met wapens? Nappa, ontwapen hem.’

De reus hield Heero prompt ondersteboven en begon de inhoud uit al zijn zakken te schudden. Niet voor het eerst vroeg Relena zich af hoe hij al die troep erin kreeg zonder dat er enorme bulten in zijn broek en jas zichtbaar waren.

‘De meeste wapens zitten eigenlijk tegen zijn lijf vastgegespt.’ vertelde ze behulpzaam toen de spulletjesregen ophield en Nappa Heero’s voeten los liet. ‘Je zult hem moeten laten strippen om ze allemaal te vinden.’

‘Hee!’ protesteerde Heero weer, nu gesmoord door het feit dat hij in een hoopje op de grond lag.

‘Strippen, zwakkeling.’ beval Vegeta.

Na nog een welbespraakte, aanmoedigende blikkenwisseling met Relena, die afwisselend Heero’s ongeloof, Relena’s ondeugende geruststelling, Heero’s argwaan en Relena’s verklaring van onschuld en vooruitdenkendheid weergaf, deed Heero wat hem gezegd werd, terwijl zij glunderend toekeek. Toen zijn vest van compact neo-kevlar met een dreun op de grond kletterde (en prompt door Nappa op werd gegrist, verfrommeld en beledigd), haalde Relena haar schaal snoep te voorschijn en bood het aan Vegeta aan.

‘Zuurtje? Als jullie de planeet willen veroveren moeten jullie wel eerst onze delicatessen proeven.’

‘Nee.’ zei Vegeta hooghartig.

‘Onze verslagen vijanden worden onder wrede omstandigheden gedwongen deze te maken, met hun eigen bloed. Je wordt er heel sterk van.’ loog ze vrolijk.

Vegeta keek haar vanuit zijn ooghoek vuil aan, maar stak toen zijn hand in de schaal. ‘Okee, eentje dan.’

‘Jij ook?’ vroeg ze aan Nappa. ‘Nee, de gele zijn echt heel zuur, je moet zo’n oranje nemen, die zijn lekker.’

Zelf nam ze een gele en genoot van de show. Heero’s knorrige gezichtsuitdrukking deed niets af aan zijn gespierde armen, wasbordbuikje en strakke kontje toen hij zijn broek naar beneden deed en de messen van zijn kuiten begon te gespen.

Tegen de tijd dat hij aan zijn schouderholster begon, lag Vegeta al om en viel Nappa na een hevige worstelpartij met zijn zwaar wordende oogleden ook in slaap, met een dreun als een gevelde boom.

‘Ik denk dat we een grotere kruiwagen nodig hebben.’ merkte Relena op, en vroeg toen op teleurgestelde toon: ‘Moet je je echt weer aankleden?’

Heero bevroor met zijn arm halverwege zijn mouw.

‘Ik bedoel, als er een moment is om de seksuele spanning op te heffen is het nu.’ zei Relena pragmatisch.

Heero overwoog het even. Wat inhoudt dat hij heel even probeerde uit te vogelen of dit misschien een geniepig plannetje van haar was om aan koffie te komen, en toen heel _heel_ snel besloot dat het hem niet kon schelen. ‘Maar niet waar deze twee bij zijn.’

Relena haalde er een paar parkeerbeambten bij, die boetes voor wildparkeren van de universele bankrekeningen van Nappa en Vegeta afschreven en ze snel en efficiënt in hun bolvormige ruimtescheepjes terug stuurden waar ze vandaan kwamen. Heero bleef uit het zicht en half naakt, tot Relena de deur van haar kantoor eindelijk op slot draaide, en hem met gemak overtuigde dat hij geheel naakt nog beter af zou zijn.

Maar pas nadat hij antwoord had gekregen op een vraag die hem eigenlijk al tijden dwarszat. ‘Waar heb je die zwijmzuurtjes toch vandaan?’

‘Supergeheim internetrecept,’ zei Relena lachend. ‘Heb ik ooit in een café toegestopt gekregen door een man in een paars fluwelen pak. Hij dacht blijkbaar ook dat het wel eens van pas zou kunnen komen.’

En toen gingen dus de rest van zijn kleren uit.


End file.
